


Days Lost To The Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An actual serious side to this trope, Blood and Gore, Children, Dave and John dont know each other at first, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, I am not holding back, I guess i need to tag gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Like you will actually read a birth in here, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Dave, Omega! John, Omega/Omega, Sadstuck, actual birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world has always been mad, with such a strange social hierarchy. Your first gender means something, males seem higher than females. But then your second gender comes along, and suddenly as an Omega Male you're much lower than an Alpha Female.John has always just kind of got on with it, in the end being an Omega is just a pointless label to him. That is until he ends up pregnant with the kid of an Alpha he know's nothing aboutDave hates who he is, he could have at least been a Beta. Angry about his life, he starts to protest and rebel against the hierarchy.When the two meet by chance, everything seems to suddenly change. But Omega's arent supposed to love other Omega's and, with a strength no one believes possible, Dave's rebellion becomes a whole lot more personal.





	1. John Egbert and Dave Strider

John Egbert used to have everything he had ever wanted. He lived in a nice area, with a doting Father and nothing in the world to care about except avoiding the sweet treats his father often left around the house. Then his 17th birthday came around and he presented as an Omega. 

And so everything changed. 

He had always been a quiet, docile boy, who cared more about his movies and harmless pranks than fighting with any other kids. As such no one expected him to be an Alpha at first, but as he grew to be as tall as his father, with a sturdy build that came with helping the people in his suburb with hardworking manual labor, the probability of him being an Alpha started to increase in peoples minds. 

But then they day had came and everyone knew it, without even having to ask John what he'd heard from the doctors. In fact the rumors started to spread a few days before his 17th Birthday, when people started to pick up on his scent, and when he seemed to start avoiding meeting the eyes of all the Alphas and Betas in the neighborhood. 

Whilst he wasnt initially shunned people did start to treat him differently. He was never asked to help people with jobs anymore, people seemed to think he was fragile and that his submission made him weak. John just didnt understand, and it hurt more than he could care to admit. 

His cousin, Jane Crocker, was bonded to an Omega. Roxy Lalonde was the nicest, prettiest girl John had ever met. With her headstrong personality she seemed to be a Beta in the making, and yet when she presented as an Omega it came as a quote 'nice surprise to the family.' Roxy's bubbly personality and seeming lack of personal space lit up the faces of people around her, and the permanent smell of Rose's that seemed to ooze off of her had actually calmed a bickering pair of Beta's once (John had seen it himself). So he just did not get the sudden avoidance, or why his Dad would always give him these sad looks when he thought John wouldnt notice. 

Then all of a sudden, close to John's 18th birthday it clicked. John had met a handful of Omega's before in the life, but never before had he ever seen another Male Omega. Even on TV shows, movies and the romance novels John sometimes read only ever showed Female Omegas and Male Alpha's. The reason people had been acting so strange was because they saw John as an anomaly. As a social butterfly, finding that out quite nearly broke John's heart. He still tried to be cheery, but it was becoming more and more difficult. 

It came to a point where John was talking to his teachers about college's and he was given a list of College's he was prohibited from, and a list of colleges deemed acceptable. At first he didnt understand why any would be unacceptable, until he did a little research. The 'no zone' colleges were those that specialised in subjects like Maths, Science, Engineering and Sport, which only seemed to let in Alphas and Betas. Some even refused to let in Females. 

The college's that were acceptable for John were ones that seemed to only let in Omega's and Female Beta's. On further inspection John found that the courses they offered seemed to be limited to Culinary or Textiles. Definitely nothing John wanted to do. He had once had big dreams of going to College and studying Biology in the hopes of becoming a famous scientist or professor one day. Now those dreams seemed as far as the moon. No, they seemed further away than Jupiter. 

So he lost all hope, unable to even get small jobs at any store or shop, he suddenly found himself very dependent on his dad, who didnt even seem to react when John expressed his concerns that he might never move out. John just ended up staying at home, doing the chores around his house whilst his dad went off to work. 

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, something else happened to completely change everything in John's already damaged world. he had spent the day in Seattle, having to take a bus in since he still hadnt earned his driving licence and his dad was at work. It wasnt even that late, maybe 4 in 5 in the evening, John didnt remember the details. 

One second he had been alone, walking down a back route to try and get to the bus station as fast as he could, when he was jumped. The man appeared out of nowhere, and he grabbed John's arm in a grip so tight it would leave a bruise that lasted for weeks. He stunk of Alpha pheremones and alcohol, and he seemed to ignore John's pleas and protests. 

That afternoon, terrified and alone, John lost his innocence and his childhood behind a stinking dumpster where no one could hear his cries for help. 

It was a traumatic experience, but one that John actually got over surprisingly quickly. He understood why it had happened, he was an Omega wandering by himself through a city that was renowned for violence, something was bound to happen. The Alpha in question pleaded guilty in court, and found himself in prison for that one attempt of rape. John knew that he had been drunk, the stench of Alcohol hung in the air and clung to John even after he had left. John found himself at peace knowing that his rapist didnt even try to deny his guilt. 

The real shock came a few months later. John had been quite ill, at first it was something they blamed on his experience, but when the sickness didnt go away and John started to gain weight that idea was thrown out of the window. Then the doctor figured it out. 

John Egbert was pregnant, at just 18 years old, with the child of his rapist. 

At first John had been mad and upset, but he quickly came to accept it as a blessing. He finally had something to live for, a new life to care for. Unfortunately it made him very unpopular with the people in his neighborhood. An Omega, having a child outside of a bond? It was gross and unheard of. Suddenly, John being raped was all his fault. Somehow he had truly been asking for it, some people even tried to say he seduced the 'poor Alpha' to end up pregnant. 

the abuse got so bad that they were forced to move. John's dad, as protective and extreme as any parent could be, decided the only real answer was to move all the way over to New York, to live near Jane and Roxy. John didnt protest. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave Strider never expected to be the reason his family fell apart. In all truth, his family was already a mess, but he just ended up giving it the little nudge it needed to send it flying over the edge of the cliff into the bubbling lava of the volcano below, and boy was the resulting explosion ugly. Uglier than the behind of a mister Donald Trump after taking a spicy Mexican food induced shit. 

In case you didnt get the memo, it was pretty fucking ugly. 

He grew up with his mom and older brother, Dirk. He never really knew his dad, but he certainly knew of his legacy. David Strider, who Dave who named after of course, was a well known director and artist back in the day, but that was before he turned to alcohol and drugs. The ever elusive David Strider killed himself, seemingly thinking that having a wife and two young boys to care for just wasnt good enough for him. 

And so life went on. everyone in Dave's family had been an Alpha, even his mom was an Alpha. It was really weird for Dave, who actually referred to it as the 'Angsty Alpha Obsession' or the AAO when alone. 

When he presented as an Omega his mom went absolutely nuts. She shouted at Dave, calling him a disgrace, hitting him multiple times before drinking herself into a stupor. The next day, recovering from an awful hangover, she just did exactly the same thing, but luckily Dirk was there to stop it. The row that followed was probably one of the most terrifying things Dave had ever seen, and the aftermath was just as bad. 

Their neighbors ended up calling the police, who came and forced the argument to end. That left Dave with two very angry Alpha's, who still hadnt actually found a stable footing when it came to family hierarchy as it was. Just like an elastic band, the pressure finally got to a point when it snapped. And boy did it sting. The death of his dad had been one thing, but seeing the absolute disgust on his mothers face when she told Dirk that if he was 'so proud of the little Omega freak then you can just look after him yourself' was enough to make Dave want to cry. But he didnt cry, he wasnt about to be so weak. 

So the next week Dirk flew them off too New York, to live with some of their cousins. Of course Roxy had moved out quite a while earlier, and so it was only Rose and her mom, who insisted Dave call her 'Auntie Rosa' around the house when the brothers arrived. 

Dirk promised that it would only be until he got a job, and that then he would move out. But he thanked them for their generosity. Auntie Rosa was their mom's sister, and whilst she was an Alpha she didnt really care much for the fact. Rose also ended up presenting as an Alpha, her birthday being just a day after Dave and Dirk's. 

That is how Dave ended up being presented to the adult world, at first with anger, hate and repulsion and then with acceptance. 

Going out was always testing for Dave, who wasnt allowed to leave the house without Dirk, Rose or his Aunt on the latters instance. It was for his own safety, because Dave just didnt understand the perils of the real world apparently.

Then Dave found out about some little gems called 'Scent Neutralizers' and he realized that he didnt have to be a weak Omega if he didnt want too. he couldnt physically change himself of course, but he could fool others. Using the neutralizers he started to pose as a Beta, and from there he started to gather people from all over New York to join a new organization of his creations. 

Soon, Omegas and Beta's would rise up and prove that they deserved the same respect and treatment as Alphas. Physically they were different, but in the end they were all human beings. 

It wasnt going to be easy, but Dave was going to fight for that equality!


	2. New York, New York

John hummed as he carefully drummed his fingers on his desk, eyebrows knitting together in his intense concentration. Before him sat an open laptop, the screen dark and covered in green letters and numbers that would seem random to a simple passer-by. Recently John had been more into coding than he ever had been before, simply because it was something easy on the body but testing on the mind. His focus was currently set completely on a book before him, which was mostly empty with the exclusion of an occasional note jotted down in handwriting so messy it was almost impossible to use.

With an agitated sigh, John sat back on his chair, throwing his pencil onto the desk and frowning deeply. He was honestly rather tired and just a bit frustrated. This work was supposed to be relaxing, and yet it just made him far more antsy. He honestly just wanted to get out and do stuff, they were in New York City for goodness sake, and it was a shame that they couldn’t make the most of it.

"Stupid, lousy machine." John muttered, turning off his laptop and shutting it forcefully. He crossed his arms over his chest and leant his head back to stare at the ceiling with a quiet groan. His room was quite practically empty, the walls just a bare creamy beige colour. The bedroom wasn’t small, which made it even more empty. There was just a bed sat under the window, which faced out onto the street below. Aside from that there was the desk and chair John was sitting on, a walk-in closet and a couple of boxes sat at the end of the bed, which John hadn’t found the motivation to open yet.

He didn’t really mind this new house, it was very nice and rather quaint. The street was rather large and clean, with trees planted out in front of some of the houses. They didn’t have a driveway unlike their home in Washington, but there was space to park in front of the house.

There were three floors, which was a lot of space for just the two of them. Downstairs they had the living room and kitchen/dining room, as well as a little back room that had become the laundry room since it led out to the garden. On the second floor, there were just two bedrooms, one for John and another which was slowly being converted into a nursery type room, and a bathroom. The third-floor housed James’ room, study and yet another bathroom.

It was comfortable and safe, but after being here a month John had become bored.

With another sigh, he stood and stretched his arms above his head, looking around his room before moving over to step into the hallway. Maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to convince his dad to go out with him. He really wanted to see the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens, or perhaps go to a nice pizza place. New York City restaurants were supposedly good, and it was teasing John. 

Slowly, with calculated steps, he made his way downstairs, sticking his head into the kitchen. “Dad!” He called, stepping into the kitchen and going to stand next to his father, who was making what looked to be an apple pie. John was honestly glad that he didn’t have to go all the way back upstairs to get the attention of his dad.

“Can we please go and do something! I’m so bored.” He whined, looking up at the other, purposefully making his eyes wider and pouting his bottom lip. That trick used to work as a kid, but James Egbert had long since learned to resist it. “You can help me bake.”

At that John let out a frustrated sigh, going over to the table and sitting down. “I want to get out of the house. I’m going to die here.” John said dramatically, placing his elbow on the table and cupping his cheek in his hand. “Please dad, can’t we just go and get some food? Anything at all?” He begged.

John could see his dad’s shoulders tense a little, but as soon as the elder relaxed once more John knew he had won. Finally, freedom would be available.

“Alright John we can go out for food tonight. But you must do exactly what I say, do you understand?” James said sternly as he turned around, pointing a fork at John.

With a nod John sat up straight, giving his dad a mock salute and a happy grin. “Of course, whatever you say I will follow it through.”

This might not have been the best reply as James just sighed at his son’s immaturity, moving to sit opposite him. “John, you have to take this seriously. It dangerous.”

“It can’t be any more dangerous than Washington, besides as long as I’m with you it’ll be fine.” John said easily, settling back into the chair. This drew a sigh from James who pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “People in this city do tend to be more ignorant towards other people John, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be people who take notice.”

John huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. “So, what, you’re just going to keep me in here for another 6 months? That seems a bit unrealistic to me. I’ll have you anyway, it’s no big deal. Even if anyone does notice it’s not like it’s any of their business.”

James held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, Okay I get it John. Just make sure you wear something loose, I’ll look up some places once this pie is done. Sound fair?”

“Hell yeah. Thank you so much!” John said as he stood slowly. “I’m gonna go upstairs now, thank you!” He said excitedly, turning on his heel and heading back upstairs. He didn’t notice James sigh and shake his head as the older man stood, heading back to finish off his pie.

Once upstairs John opened his wardrobe, looking through what he had in there. It wasn’t a lot, considering he hadn’t really unpacked even after all this time, but he did find some of his shorts and a nice, somewhat baggy blue button up. So, he got changed, pausing just so he could run a hand over his stomach.

At only 17 weeks, the bump was barely visible if you weren’t looking for it, but John still felt a rush of happiness thinking about it. He probably would be left unable to find a mate now if he had a kid, but honestly having his own son or daughter would be worth more than that.

Humming happily, he pulled his shirt on and quickly buttoned it up. John ran his hands through his dark hair, but decided to just leave it at that. He had washed it the night before, and he’d let it dry naturally, which left it even more of a mess than normal.

With nothing else to do he just sat and turned his laptop back on, not actually able to do much in his excitement.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

New York City never calmed down, that was something Dave knew for certain, and it was something he was accustomed to. It was late afternoon, and due to the harsh wind the already cold September air felt even more biting than before. Dave just didn’t care, his hands shoved in his pockets and hood pulled up over his head.

Dirk walked beside him, as was normal. The Alpha hardly ever let Dave go out by himself when it started to get dark, which was certainly one of the most frustrating things in the world, but it was now more than ever.

As much as Dave tried to keep his operation a secret it seemed that it was impossible to keep anything from the ever-intuitive Dirk Strider. Not that Dave minded in this case, as having an Alpha on your side was helpful no matter the situation.

Dave had started up a group of Omega’s and Beta’s who were willing to stand up against the Alpha’s who dominated the government, the workforce and everything in between.

Beta’s who were treated like they were ‘plain’ or ‘unnecessary’ because they were far more common than both Alphas and Omegas. Female Beta’s very rarely got paid maternity leave, because Alpha’s assumed the only ones who needed to be at home were Omega’s, and both Male and Female Beta’s being denied jobs and promotions simply because they weren’t Alphas.

Omega’s were often treated like they were worth nothing. In some parts of the world Omega’s were still being traded to wealthy Alpha’s for a dowry, and even in the United States and Europe there were countless cases of inhumane Breeding Facilities, plus the ever-rising cases of Omega’s dying at their mates’ hand, or being beaten just for making a mistake.

Just the thought of it made Dave sick to the stomach, and he curled his fists in his pockets in his anger. They were all being exploited because of this hierarchy, people were being thrown from families, and even being killed because of their presentation.

He let out a quiet sigh, looking back to Dirk and nodding his head. Before he could turn his head back though he walked straight into someone, who fell straight to the ground. “Oh shit, are you...” Dave started to say as he held his hand out to the other, but he was cut off by someone stepping right in front of him.

“Don’t touch him.” At first Dave assumed it was an Alpha, but just a small sniff was enough to tell this guy was a Beta. Dirk stepped up then, grabbing Dave’s shoulder and pulling him back. “No need to be so abrupt, he was only trying to help.” The Alpha said calmly, but the man just ignored Dirk and turned back to the boy who was still sitting on the floor.

The Beta knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was lucky the street was practically deserted, otherwise they would have been trampled. “John, are you okay?” The Beta asked, making the other laugh. “I just fell over, I’m not gonna die dad.”

John stood up then, holding his hand out for Dave. “Sorry about that, I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m John, by the way.” God, the way this kid was looking at Dave was enough to just make Dave’s heart melt, he seemed so innocent. Evidently an Omega, there was no doubt about it. Dave took the other’s hand, shaking it a little.

“The names Strider. Dave Strider.” At that John snickered, retracting his hand. “Nice to meet you Dave. Hope I bump into you again.” Once again John laughed, this time at his own joke before he turned back to the Beta. “Come on dad, the restaurant should be here somewhere.”

With that the two made off down the street without another word, leaving Dave a bit perplexed. “What a strange pair.” He muttered as he started to walk, Dirk right on his heels once more. “I wonder what was up with them?” It was a rhetorical question, something that Dave did often, but Dirk answered.

“Pretty sure that kid was pregnant.” This nearly mad frown, nearly, he didn’t quite though. “Are you for real?”

Dirk nodded. “He sure smelt like it, and I couldn’t smell no Alpha on him. Could you?” That made Dave think, throwing his mind back to that weird encounter. No, that John didn’t smell like an Alpha, he just smelt like another Omega to Dave.

“What do you think that was about?” Dave asked as they turned into a dank looking alleyway, stopping by a cellar door. “God knows.” Dirk replied. “Looking at the age of him, I’d say it was either rape or his mate just left him.”

Dave just nodded as he bent over, pulling the door open. “Wouldn’t surprise me. Pitiful thing. That’s what this is all about though. We’re gonna stop shit like that.” He said confidently.

Dave didn’t wait for Dirk to answer, instead ducking down into the cellar and hurrying down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I didnt mean to be so long with this, stuff came up. But here I am!! And here's the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry about how long I've kept this quiet, but oh my goodness did it take a lot of brainstorming. I've also been rather busy recently, but everything is chill now.

 There was no movement from the alleyway until long after the sun had gone down and the streets had started to empty. Very few people were out and about, none of them Omegas. Some were dressed as if they were just returning from a night out, or perhaps just heading to the busiest parts of the city to party. females wearing short, tight dresses and makeup that beautifully enhanced their features and males wearing labeled jeans and leather jackets.

 

The shops had closed, only the 24 hour stores still open in these areas, the late night clubs and bars only to be found closer to the heart of the city.  It had rained for just a few minutes, more of a drizzle than anything. The streetlights reflected off of the wet concrete in a mix of yellows and whites, the occasional neon sign sending a brighter blue, green or red cascading down.

 

Suddenly the basement door swung open, hitting the floor with a quiet thump. People started to trickle out in twos or threes, everyone eventually splitting up and going their own ways. The last out were the Striders, Dave with his hands stuffed in his pocket and Dirk with his arms crossed over his chest. Neither spoke to the other as they walked through the streets, the sound of their feet hitting the wet asphalt echoing off the walls. Soon the stores disappeared completely, replaced instead with dark, run down blocks of apartment buildings and warehouses. Dirk reached into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys and turned to one of the buildings. He unlocked the door, frowning ever so slightly at the loud creak it made as it swung open. Still neither spoke as they entered the building, walking up 4 slights of stairs to reach the very top apartment.

 

It was a simple two bedroom apartment, with a living room connected to the kitchen and a small bathroom. It was messy, but not in a dirty way. There were magazines and blunt tools sat on the table, 4 swords sat up against the far wall next to the television. The only window was sat high on the wall in the kitchen area, letting in a dull yellow light from the lamp outside. Dave flicked on the light, illuminating the two rooms.

 

With a happy sigh he walked to the sofa, sitting down and stretching out. "So, I think that went well." The Omega said simply, folding his arms behind his head. Dirk just rolled his eyes, striding over to the freezer and taking out a Meal-For-Two macaroni and cheese, sorting it out and shoving it into the microwave before  turning back to his brother. "It was acceptable. We still have a lot to sort out and we only have a week. You best hope you know what you're doing."

 

Dave snorted, rolling his eyes and looking over to Dirk. "Of course I know what I'm doing, what kind of idiot do you take me for?" He asked, reaching over to the coffee table and picking up the remote, turning on the TV and flicking through the channels. "We're going to be stars, the liberators of a new world!"

 

As he spoke he stopped on the news channel, which was showing a report concerning the lack of funding going into the Alpha Support Clinics. "See, would you look at this shit?" Dave scoffed, placing the remote down next to him. "They show this on the late night news and then never broadcast it again. No one seems, and if they don't see they don't give a fuck!"

 

"Alright kid, can it. No point ranting to me, I get it." Dirk said loudly just as the microwave went off, filling the room with harsh beeps. The beeping stopped and the rooms were cast into silence. Neither brother moved or even spoke, just staring at each other. Finally Dave sighed, standing up. "I'm going to message Lalonde, dont miss me."

He shoved his hands in his pockets again, holding his head high as he walked down the dingy hallway and into his room. It was as messy as the living room, with clothes and crumpled pieces of paper littered over the floor. The bed was unmade, a thick duvet covered in a card suit symbol sheet. In one corner there was a large pile of blankets and clothes that were far too small for Dave to wear. A large desk took up half of one of the walls, pushed up into the corner as tight as possible so there was enough space to open the door of a walk in closet, although that door was currently closed. 

 

Dave sighed again, closing the bedroom door softly and crossing his room in a few short steps, sitting at his desk. The desktop computer was in sleep mode, and he quickly logged back on, clicking onto the Pesterchum app. His mouse hovered over another chumhandle, that of tentacleTherapists. Rose was offline. 

 

Instead of pestering her anyway Dave decided to call it a night, turning off his desktop and reaching up, taking off his shades. Bright red eyes blinked quickly to adjust to the light before Dave folded the arms of his shades, placing them down on a journal. With a groan he stretched his arms above his head, trying to stifle a yawn. Slowly he stood up, stretching again and popping his back. Satisfied, Dave reached over and opened the closet door, pulling out some pajamas. 

 

He got dressed quickly, realising that at this point he probably wasnt going to be able to stay up late as it was. His dirty clothes were thrown into a makeshift washing basket that sat at the end of his bed. Dave flicked off the light before climbing into bed, giving a contented sigh before peacefully drifting off to sleep. 

 

 

 

  _A bright light shone somewhere, far enough away to not burn his eyes, but close enough to warm his skin. Dave sat up, blinking slowly. He was in a field of knee high yellow grass which seemed to continue on for ever. The grass swayed even though the air was still and silent._

_A dream._

_Dave stood up, and he quickly concluded that he had no control over what his body was doing, he was merely seeing through its eyes. It was okay though, this dream didnt seem bad. In fact it was pleasant and peaceful. His body started to drift forwards, the swift movement showing that he was definitely not walking._

_Suddenly a blood-curdling scream pierced the air._

_Everything changed in mere seconds, the blue sky leaching to show a dark red-black, almost as if it were ready to rain blood. The grass disintegrated, blowing off on the wind like the dust of ground up bones. The ground became sodden with a thick, red liquid, and the tang of metal filled Dave's nostrils._

_This was starting to get painfully real._

_Still Dave floated along, feet hovering just inches above the blood soaked ground. Every now and again a body turned up, covered in blood and hardly recognizable to poor Dave. Finally he came across the person who had screamed and his heart dropped._

_It was that kid from the afternoon before, the pregnant Omega. John. He was kneeling on the floor, his stomach cut open and bleeding dramatically. A baby was lying just in front of him, every inch of its skin covered in thick blood. It didnt scream, even though it was still definitely alive and well. Suddenly the baby stirred, staring at Dave with black, soul less eyes._

 

_Suddenly someone was screaming again._

 

Dave shot up in his bed, quickly jumping up and running out into the bathroom where he gracelessly threw up what little food he'd had in his stomach as well as some bile. He wasnt shaking, but he was definitely a bit shook up. Dirk came rushing in seconds later, asking Dave if he was alright, making sure he wasnt dying, all the brotherly stuff Dave had come to expect from the elder. 

 

He just waved Dirk off, standing and going into the living room before staring at the clock. Looks like he'd only been out for 10 minutes, no wonder he still felt so tired. his mac and cheese was sitting untouched on the counter, so Dave quickly picked it up, searched the drawer for a clean fork, and dug in. 

 

Why had he dreamed of John? He didnt even know the kid, hell all he knew was that he pitied the poor thing. 

 

If anything he went to bed a short while later still feeling confused about what he'd seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it! I did it, the next chapter is DONE. 
> 
> I dont want to make this smut central, but I MIGHT put it in. This is going to have a whole load of plot. 
> 
> The chapters wont always be formatted like this, but they will be from either Dave or John's POV. there will be speaking and actual interaction in the next chapter, but for now, goodbye!


End file.
